Can't Fight This Feeling
by erihar1979
Summary: They always liked each other but never could tell the other. Now strange things are putting them together.This is a multi chap One shot. Each chap is its own oneshot. They each have diffrent couples. Summary will have what and who the chap is about!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:: I do not own Naruto or the song I Can't Fight This Feeling nope not mine**_

_**Warning:: characters are OOC and maybe aliitle more**_

_**Summary::Shino finally tells Sakura what he feels!**_

_**How will she act once she finds out? Read to find out**_

_**Author's note::: I chose this couple cause they were complete opposite. You know one quite the other loud. Just wanted to try it out let me know.**_

Shino stood in the shadows watching her train. He watched as the sweat glistened on her shin. They had been friend sence Naruto had left 2 years ago. The only other person who knew of his feelings for Sakura was Hinata. She would never tell any one tho. Hinata had told him she thought Sakura liked him as well. He was brought out of his mussings by Sakura yelling at him!

I can't fight this feeling any longer

yet I'm still to afraid to let it flow

What started as friendship has grown stronger

I only wish I had the strength to let it show

I tell myself I can't hold out forever

I say there is no reason for my fear

Cause I feel so secure when were together

You give my life direction

you make everything so clear

Sakura was getting angry she had been trying to get Shino's attention for five minutes. What was going on with him, he was starting to act like Hinata around her."Hey Shino what is wrong with you I've been calling you? Sorry was thinking. Would you like to have lunch with me Sakura? Yeah sure let me go clean up,I'll meet you there ok. Ok I will see you there in 10 min." He walked toward the ramien shop.

Even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight

Your a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night

I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling any more

I forgotten what I started fighting for

Its time to bring this ship in to the shore

And throw away the ors forever

Shino sat ans waited for her to arrive. Hinata walked over and started to speak."Hay Shino are you waiting for Sakura? Yes I am. Are you goona tell her today? Yes I was. I'm so happy good luck Shino,here she comes" HInata waved to Sakura then made her way home. Sakura smiled at him and is heart skipped a sat down they ordered their noodles.

Cause I can't fight this feeling any more

I forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl along the floor

come crashing throught the door

Baby I can't fight this feeling any more

My life has been such a whirwind sence I saw you

I been running round in circles in my mind

And It always seems I'm following you girl

cause you take me to places I know I never find

"Sakura I need to tell you did you need to tell me Shino?" Sakura said as she looked at him. Shino took her hands in his looked deeply into her eyes and took a deep breath then let it out. "Sakura I am in love with you. You are my everything,my day,my night ,my whole world! Shino I never knew you felt that way about me." He pulled her to her feet and into his looked down into her eyes and said" Sakura you have my heart in your hands what are you going to do with it? Why this Shino." Sakura said as she pulled his face down to hers for a sweet and tender kiss. They pulled back from eachother ans Sakura smiled and said "I love you as well Shino." He pulled her out the door. They walked down the street hand in hand.

Even as I wonder I'm keeping you in sight

Your a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night

I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might

And I can't fight this feeling any more

I forgotten what I started fighting for

Its time to bring this ship in to the shore

And throw away the ors forever

Neither knew they were being watched from the shadows. " Ha 1 couple down 6 more to go ha ha ha ha ha" The person walked away now to work on Ino and Kiba they thought.

Cause I can't fight this feeling any more

I forgotten what I started fighting for

And if I have to crawl along the floor

come crashing throught the door

Baby I can't fight this feeling any more

_**Author's Note:::Should I continue this Story or stop here if you got Ideals for couples let me know...**_

\\


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer::**_ I do not own Naruto or the song Take A Chance On Me (ABBA)

_**Warning:: **_characters are OOC and maybe aliitle more**_/The spell check is not working so please escuse my spelling so sorry!_**

_**MySummary::**_ This is the story of Kiba and have always liked each other but thought the other liked another. Now with a meddling mystery person, will they finally find the love they want and need. Read to find out

_**Author's note::: **_I chose this couple cause they were complete crazy couple. You know both of them are loud. Just wanted to try it out let me know.

With Team 8

Kiba stood by the gate watching the woman he loved with her boyfriend Naruto. Ino didn't even pay him any mind or anyone for that matter. Why couldn't she see that she was tearing his heart out. First it was Sasuke and now Naruto. Couldn't she see that they had just been using her? He would never do that to her. A sad smile played apon his lips. He would just wait, just untill she changed her mind. He would be there waiting for she had to do was take a chance and he make her happy.

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try**_

Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me

We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go

Ino stood and watched as Kiba and Hinata walked away from the gate. She could not believe that he was with Hinata now. She had always thought that Hinata loved they were all wrong and it was Kiba that she loved. But Hinata could never love Kiba the way that she did. She thought maybe Hinata thought that her and Naruto were together so she went after Kiba instead. She felt her stomach twist at the thought of them together. She could not wish her friend any ill will. She didn't have to be happy for them either. She would just have to wait for him thats all. She knew they would never last. She just hoped he change his mind and take a chance on her.

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try**_

Take a chance on me  
(Come on, give me a break will you?)  
Take a chance on me  
Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you  
You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you  
Let me tell you now  
My love is strong enough to last when things are rough  
It's magic  
You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind  
No I can't let go  
'Cos I love you so

Kiba walked to where Ino was standing near the tree by traing field seven. He puts his arms around her waist pulling her to him. He inhailed her unique scent. She turned in his arms looking up into his dark spoke from the heart letting the words flow from his lips."I don't understand why I can't stay away from you anymore? You are all I think about. You are the first and last thing that I think of each day. You are what makes me get up in the morning. If you would take a look at me and just take a chance I think that I could make you happy." Ino smiled as she spoke, "You are my every you think you can take a chance with me and give me your heart?" Kiba smiled and pulled her closer leaning down to kiss her. They felt their heart beat faster as the heat flowed through their bodies. This was right this was what they had been looking for.

_**If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)**__**  
**_So they took a chance and found a love they had been searching for. The hidden figure laughed as they walked away from the two kissing teens. A word here and there and they fell together faster than a leaves fell from the trees. Now on to the next couple. The hidden figure laughed as they disappeared from sight.

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me  
(Take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)

Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me

_**Auther's Note::**__ So I hope you like it? It took me awhile to write this story. Kiba and Ino just seem right to me for some reason. Well hope you liked it. Next is every bodies fav couple Temari and Shikamaru! Well untill then have fun reading and Please Review!_


End file.
